pokemonfanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
DP177: A Grand Fight for Winning! - Alternate Ending
Synopsis The alternate ending starts Dawn tells Piplup to help Togekiss and Zoey tells Gallade to block it. Gallade uses Vacuum Wave but Piplup dodges it with its spin technique and jumps on Gallade's head into the air. Zoey is shocked and Piplup uses Hydro Pump to knock Glameow off Togekiss's back. Piplup jumps onto Togekiss and Zoey loses points. Gallade uses Psycho Cut but Togekiss easily dodges. Princess Salvia, Lila, Candice, and Kenny are seen watching the final on TV. Gallade uses Psycho Cut again and Togekiss flies straight upward. The attack gains speed and catches up and Piplup jumps off Togekiss's back to dodge. Dawn gets anxious and has Piplup initiate Whirlpool while Togekiss charges towards Gallade and Glameow then flies up. Piplup fires the Whirlpool but Glameow catches it with Iron Tail and Gallade disperses it with Vacuum Wave creating a beautiful sparkling effect. Dawn tells Piplup to use Peck and Togekiss use Sky Attack. Togekiss glows and charges then Piplup hops on Togekiss's head and its beak glows and grows. Piplup's beak shines a white light that turns red and surrounds both Piplup and Togekiss with Piplup's beak the only thing not in the red light; the two looking like a rocket or missile being launched with the beak being the rocket/missile and the red light being the fire. Fantina comments on the combination and Zoey loses points now being a little bit behind Dawn. Zoey tells Gallade to use Psycho Cut and Glameow to use Thunderbolt. Gallade jumps and initiates Psycho Cut while Glameow lifts its tail up. As Gallade lands on Glameow's tail, Glameow uses Thunderbolt and gives Psycho Cut an electric charge. Gallade jumps up and Dawn becomes excited and cheers Togekiss and Piplup on. Gallade fires the electrified Psycho Cut and still shots of Piplup on Togekiss, Gallade, Glameow, Zoey, then Dawn flash. Togekiss and Piplup collide with the Psycho Cut and a major explosion erupts along with a bright flash. Togekiss and Piplup are stumbling backwards and Gallade is falling backwards. Zoey and Dawn try to stand on their feet as the sheer force of the explosion is pushing them back. Togekiss and Piplup land on their feet while Gallade lands and gets in a battle pose. Dawn and Zoey both lose points, the smoke clears, and time runs out. Dawn and Zoey quickly look to the board and it's revealed that while both only have a few points left Zoey has a couple of more than Dawn, and is declared the winner of the Grand Festival. Zoey looks disappointed, everyone cheers for Dawn and Zoey lost. Ash, Brock, Johanna, and Pikachu are happy that Dawn Win. Piplup and Togekiss hug Dawn. Zoey tells Gallade and Glameow they both did a great job and congratulates Dawn. Jessie is happy that Dawn Win. Dawn is awarded the Ribbon Cup and the title of Top Coordinator and the Grand Festival comes to an end, she will throw a big victory party, and invite everyone but Jessilina, Jessie is furious and decides to quit contests and throws away her Jessilina costume, stomping away. Dawn meets her mom in the hallway. She hugs her being happy that she was proud of Dawn. Nurse Joy then appears and informs Ash that she has been contacted by Volkner and informs Ash that the Sunyshore City Gym is fully repaired causing Ash to get excited knowing he'll soon be battling for his final badge. Dawn and Zoey are now outside talking and Nando comes out and congratulates the two on a fine battle before leaving and gives and her gift the Ribbon Cup she gave her. Dawn says she doesn't need it anymore as she now has her own. Zoey says thank to her and she continue journey to the Hoenn Region in her honor, and tells Dawn that she's welcome to accompany her, however Dawn says she's going to stay with Ash and support him during the Sinnoh League. Zoey tells Dawn goodbye and leaves. Dawn then sends out Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Cyndaquil and Togekiss and thanks them, along with Piplup, for all their hard work getting into the Grand Festival and for the performances that got her to the final before telling her trusted partners and friends that they'll do even better in the next one. Dawn and her Pokémon jump into the air in celebration, knowing that while one journey has just ended another one will soon begin... Category:Alternate Ending Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Series Episodes Category:Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Alternate Ending Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Series Episodes Category:Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction